Gods Blessed
by Mystic
Summary: Set in The Silver Millenium, Princess Serenity is raised with a whole different value system
1. Blessed

HI! This is my first fanfic, so bare with me!   
Send comments, compliments (even criticism) and ideas to:  
dragonfire.me@dlcwest.com  
I LOVE TO GET E-MAIL!!!  
  
In this story, I am using some of the Japanese names as well as several   
of the American names. Sorry this part is so short. I don't have enough   
time to do everything! My teachers get mad if I write in class too much.  
  
Insert Favorite Disclaimer Here  
  
Gods Blessed.  
Blessed: Prologue.  
by Sorceress.  
  
  
  
"Is she secure?" a young boy, mature beyond his three years asked the   
woman who had just entered.  
  
"Yes highness, and I've already launched her escape pod." Looking   
down at the golden hared prince she sighed. "You should have gone   
with her!" She stated bluntly.  
  
"I know but the other escape pods were wrecked." He never looked up,   
never even blinked.  
  
"You could have fit in with her!"  
  
"I just hope they decide to ignore her." He said deftly changing the   
subject.  
  
"Don't worry highness, I'm sure the princess will reach the queen."   
Placing a hand on his shoulder she tried to comfort him.  
  
"I truly hope so." Then he laughed ruefully. "I'm just glad that I won't   
have to tell her what happened out here." The ship began to violently   
rock. Grinding metal and explosions can be heard through out the ship.   
The pair are suddenly thrown into a wall by a panel exploding. Just   
before he joins the woman in death he whispers, "Zeus, please help and   
protect Rena."  
  
As unconsciousness took hold of him a light surrounds, then removes   
him from the ship. Within seconds of his disappearance, the ship   
explodes.  
  
***  
  
The tiny escape pod rocked gently from the shock waves, never altering   
it's course.  
  
"May we please father?" Pleaded an unseen female voice.  
  
"Do let us, other wise she won't live." Added a second female voice.  
  
"Stop!" Roars a masculine voice. "You may do as you please, but   
don't come crying to me when your scheme back fires."  
  
"Thank you father, you won't regret this."  
  
"We'll make sure she doesn't trouble you."  
  
"Fine now leave me be." With that a powerful presence disappeared   
from the area. Gleeful laughter could be heard as the pod flashed out of   
space.  
  
******  
  
The young messenger looked tired and very sad as he approached the   
queen. "My queen," he began bowing. "I grieve to inform you that the   
Star Sailor Alaris has been destroyed.  
  
"Were there any survivors?" Although she asked, she seemed to know   
the answer.  
  
"No my queen. No survivors could be found."  
  
"Thank you for informing me, you may leave." Standing from her throne   
she decreed, "Court is over and shall not be held for a month. During   
that time I shall mourn the loss of my family." So saying she left with   
her guard through the door behind her throne. Climbing the stairs to her   
chambers they all remained in respectful silence.  
  
Once in her chambers she looked around and began to sob. Before any   
of the guard could approach her, she ran through the French-doors into   
her private garden. "There weeps the last of the house of Serenity. My   
poor baby sister." Sighing Queen Moretta of Venus leader of the senshi   
went to comfort her half-sister.  
  
"What I don't understand is, why didn't her father save her?" Queen   
Scarletta of Mars asked the air.  
  
"We don't even who Serena's father is. Let alone whether he _could_   
help her." Ava of Jupiter said.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. I do know who Serena's father is and I   
also know that he could very easily have saved the entire ship." With   
that she followed the sisters into the garden.  
  
"Do you know what she was talking about?" Ava asked Ula of Mercury.  
  
"No but I have a feeling we won't be finding out anytime soon either."   
Shaking their heads they too entered the garden. One created for   
Serenity by her late husband as a wedding present.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Confused yet? While I am even if you aren't! ^_-  



	2. Lost

You're still here? Cool and thanks.  
Send comments, compliments (even criticism) and ideas to:  
dragonfire.me@dlcwest.com  
I LOVE TO GET E-MAIL!!!  
  
Insert Favorite Disclaimer Here  
  
Gods Blessed.  
Lost: Chapter 1.  
by Sorceress.  
  
  
  
On Mt. Olympus the two moon goddesses were gushing over the   
sleeping child. "Oh she's so adorable."  
  
"I'm so glad that Zeus allowed us to bring her here."  
  
"So am I Artimas. But what do we do with her now?"  
  
"Well first off we should probably show her to Zeus. After we can   
worry about to do with her."  
  
"You're right as always." Grinning devilishly she added, "But I get to   
carry her." Gently picking up the child she disappeared.  
  
"Selene!" Artimas yelled out frustrated, swiftly disappearing after her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"What are you two up to now?" Asked a tired and annoyed Zeus.  
  
"Nothing, we just thought that you would want to see her." Selene   
started. "But you evidently prefer to see her from afar. We'll go now."  
  
"Wait just a moment!" Selene had begun to turn away but stopped.   
"Hand me the child Selene." Once he had her in his arms he seemed to   
forget about the other two. He began to slowly smile at the sleeping   
child.  
  
Brushing back her bangs he scowled at her prominent crescent   
birthmark. With a small flash it disappeared, pulling down the high   
collar of her night gown he was pleased to find the golden crescent   
halved by a silver lightening bolt. Both were nestled between her collar   
bones.  
  
Looking back at the two young women Zeus once again frowned.   
Sighing he shook his head. "You two don't have a clue what to do with   
her do you?" At their confirming head shakes he sank into his throne.   
"Then this is what must be done."  
  
Quickly Selene plucked a scroll and a quill from the air and prepared to   
take notes. "This night the girl will be left on the door steep of the   
Goldsword family. Pined to a silver blanket will be a note, I don't know,   
nor care what it says. During the day she will be taught by her family, at   
night an amazon will teach her how to fight and win. The amazon will   
not mark any part of the child that will be seen by day. She will also not   
let herself be seen by any other non-amazon accept the child." So saying   
he handed Artimas the girl and dismissed them. "And Selene.... let   
Serenity know that we're caring for her daughter."  
  
Turning they left to comply with Zeus' orders. Once back at the escape   
pod Selene placed the scroll and quill in mid air and turned to the pod.   
Sweeping her hand over it the pod turned into an ornate basket with a   
beautiful silver blanket inside. Gently placing the girl in the basket   
Artimas wrapped her securely in the blanket. After securing a hastily   
written note to the blanket. They both kissed her forehead.  
  
With a flash all three of them were gone. The little princess to her new   
home, Artimas to find an acceptable amazon tutor and Selene to the   
moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If you aren't lost by now then I don't know what else I can do. *_*  



	3. New Home

You're still here? Cool and thanks.  
Insert Favorite Disclaimer Here  
  
Gods Blessed.  
New Home: Chapter 2.  
by Sorceress.  
  
  
  
Three year old Jedite Goldsword was running from his older brother.   
Skidding through the main hall he flew through the doors and ran down   
the stairs. At least he would have if he hadn't tripped over a basket.   
Kunzite fast on his heels ended up tripping over the basket and landing   
on Jedite.  
  
"Get off me goomba!" Jedite yelled from under his brother.  
  
"Ah, hold your snake whiskers Jean-Bob." He told him scrambling to   
his feet. "What did we trip on anyway?"   
  
Pulling himself over to the basket Jedite peered in. "It's a baby girl."   
Disgusted he pushed himself to his feet. "What do you think we should   
do with her?"  
  
Shrugging he answered, "I du know. Why don' we take her to mom.   
She'll know what to do with her, afer all she' a girl too." Giggling the   
brothers pulled the basket inside and into the main sitting room.   
Unfortunately their mother wasn't there. "You stay here with her and   
I'll go fin' mum." Before he could protest Kunzite turned and ran.  
  
Sighing he slowly turned back to the basket and nearly jumped out of   
his skin when he saw her sitting up staring at him. "Xander?" she   
squeaked out. "Why Xander cut hi' hair?"  
  
Laughing he decided to humor her. "I cut my hair cuz mum tol' me to."  
  
"Oh!" Looking around she realized that she wasn't at home. "Where   
mommy Xander?"  
  
"I don't know where you mommy is."  
  
"Silly Xander she you mommy too." She told him giggling.  
  
"No she' not, and I'm not Xander. I'm Jedite an I don' even know you   
mommy."  
  
She spun to face him again. "Not Xander?"  
  
"No I'm Jedite."  
  
"Jed-ite?" At this she was almost in tears.  
  
Seeing the beginnings of tears he felt sorry for her. "Yup, I'm Jedite.   
Bu' you cin call me Xander if you want."  
  
She immediately smiled. "I cin call you Xander?" At his nod she   
squealed happily. Crawling out of the basket she enveloped him in a   
gigantic hug.  
  
At that moment Kunzite and their mother walked in. "Ain't that cute?"   
Kunzite teased his brother.  
  
Seeing the boys' mother she released Jedite. Walking up to her she said,  
"Pretty Lady," and held her hands up to her. Picking her up Lady   
Goldsword was instantly enchanted. When she had first walked in she   
had been surprised by the curly golden hair split by a stripe of silver.  
  
Now looking into her clear sky blue eyes she felt pure motherly love for   
the young child. Regaining her wits she turned to the boys. "Was there   
anything in the basket with her?"  
  
Jedite being the closest nearly dove into the basket looking for anything.   
Finding the note he proudly gave it to his mother.  
  
Smiling she sat on the couch nearest the fire place. The boys happily   
climbed up beside her. Rearranging her arms around the girl Lady   
Goldsword read the letter.  
  
You whom now hold my daughter I beg of you to  
protect her. I am no longer able to protect her from  
those whom wish to kill her. One day I hope to meet  
her again. Until that time please keep her safe as I no  
longer can. Be my Serena's mother for me.  
  
Looking down at the tiny child she felt a deep need to protect her.   
"How would you like to live with us little one?"  
  
Turning to Jedite and tilting her head she asked, "Xander wan me stay?"   
Smiling he nodded. She then looked at Kunzite in the same way.   
"Blondy wan me stay too?" Thinking that having a little sister would   
be fun he nodded enthusiastically. "Den me stay!" She yelled launching   
herself at Kunzite knocking them both to the floor.  
  
Suddenly the front door was slammed open. "Morgana!" Bellowed a   
deep voice.  
  
Smiling crookedly she turned to the wide eyed children. "Why don't you   
two show your new sister around. It seems your father is in one of his   
_moods_." Nodding they each took one of her hands and they pulled her   
out a small hidden door.  
  
"Where we going?" She whispered feeling a need for silence.  
  
The boys quickly exchanged a glance then Kunzite said, "We're going   
to see some friends." Hoping to distract her he added, "What we call   
you? You've already named us after all."  
  
Giggling she told them. "Me Rena."  
  
"Den Rena it is." Pushing open another small door Kunzite pulled her   
through. Pulling her across the yard the boys called a greeting to one of   
the guards. "Hey Jason!"  
  
"Hi boys. My, my who do we have here?" The tall guard asked kneeling   
in front of Serena.  
  
Giggling she latched onto his leg. "Me Rena." Smilling he tossed her   
into the air and expertly caught her, delighted by her giggles. "So where   
did this golden girl appear from?"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders Kunzite told him, "I da know. All we know is   
that she gonna live wit us now."  
  
"Then why are you three out here?"  
  
"Dad's in one of his moods!" Jedite squeaked out. Hearing this Jason's   
face fell.  
  
Slowly he put Rena down. "Why don't you two show Rena the   
garden?" Turning he headed towards the house. "I'll come get you three   
when your dad's calmed down."  
  
Knowing that Jason would make everything better the two young boys   
led Rena into the orchard. Never once did they think that they would   
never again see their father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I bet by now you want to just killlllll me! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE@_@  



	4. Pain

Oh goody another chapter is out.  
Insert Favorite Disclaimer Here  
  
Gods Blessed.  
Pain-Chapter 3  
by Sorceress.  
  
  
  
It had been three years since the boys father had 'disappeared' and   
Jason had not long after married their mother. Serena was now five and   
had many talents that would be wanted by masters. Her skills were   
surpassed by few, her intelligence should have been legendary. She   
could track any creature during a blizzard and catch it. Many a man   
would have claimed the gods had blessed her with her strength and   
agility. Her speed was unmatched accept by her stamina.  
  
For these things and more she would have been famous, had she not   
learned the first week of her training to hide all but a fraction of her   
talents.  
  
Not but one other mortal knew of her abilities and he had sworn never   
to speak of them to a soul.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
Four year-old Serena had once again snuck off to run through the   
woods. It was the only place she could run in day light, but that didn't   
matter to her as long as she could run. Safely hidden beneath the trees   
she began to run. At first she went slowly, building speed until she was   
going at about half velocity.  
  
Suddenly someone crashed into her side knocking the wind out of her.   
Tumbling to the ground the duo leapt to their feet ready for a fight.   
Looking her attacker over she was not pleased with what she saw. Her   
attacker was a boy perhaps a year older with sandy brown hair and an   
arrogant look to him. Suddenly he blurt out, "Awh, you ain't nothing   
but a girl!"  
  
Growling she told him. "I may be a girl but I can beat you at anything   
you choose."  
  
At that he burst out laughing. "I can out run you any day!"  
  
"I bet ya can't." She told him calmly. "I'll show you right now."  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Nodding once she crouched and waited until he was ready.   
"One....Two....Three....GO!" she called out, both of them taking off   
running.  
  
She smiled when he took off at nicely matching her easy run. "You give   
up?" She asked increasing her speed.  
  
"Never!" He gasped managing to keep up with her. Laughing she ran   
faster and faster continually pushing him to keep up. When she reached   
her intended goal she stopped, smiling when he staggered to a halt.   
Looking around she gave a whoop of joy surprising him.  
  
Studying the clearing he understood her joy. On the far side was a small   
water fall coming out of a small cave not far up the giant cliffs. At the   
base of the falls was a medium sized pool that supplied a stream that   
hugged the base of the cliff. "Wow!" he breathed out.  
  
"You like my glade?" She asked now shy.  
  
Looking into her eyes he saw that she'd never brought anyone here   
before. It's beautiful here. Like no place else!" he told her climbing to   
his feet. "What's you name?" He asked suddenly. "I'm Al....." He   
seemed to want to say more but stopped himself.  
  
Smiling in understanding at his discomfort she told him., "My name's   
Ren." Then realizing how serious they were being they burst out   
laughing. Suddenly she blurt out. "I can teach you!"  
  
"Teach me what?" He asked intrigued.  
  
"To run like me. But you can't ever tell no one!" The last line she   
stressed so hard he almost stepped back. "I mean you couldn't run as far   
or as long as me, but I'm going home tomorrow so you won't be able   
to."  
  
"I can tell you what to do today then when you go home you can   
practice." She told him looking hopeful. When he nodded vigorously   
she crowed happily.  
  
They spent the next hour racing and working on improving Al's speed.   
It was only with great sadness that he left her. "I gotta go. They'll be   
looking for me." Then giving her a hug he sprinted off hoping to see her   
again one day.  
*ENDFLASHBACK*  
  
Now a year had passed since that day and Serena is five. Her brothers   
have left to train in hopes of becoming two of the prince's guardians.  
  
Suddenly a loud scream was heard throughout Goldsword manor.   
"Never!" This was followed by Serena running out of her room, in her   
under clothes, perused by her nurse. "I won't wear a dress!" She cried   
sliding down the polished halls.  
  
"Serena Goldsword you will act like the young lady you are and were a   
dress!" Her elderly nurse panted out.  
  
"Never!" Not watching where she was going Serena tripped on a rug   
and went flying down the stairs. Walking in the door Jason watched in   
horror as she landed and was still. Lifting her gently he was relieved   
when she let out a groan. Quickly checking for any broken bones he   
grimaced to find a deep cut from her shoulder to elbow. Sighing he   
carefully carried her up stairs past the wailing nurse.  
  
"Master how will you ever forgive me? I failed to keep your youn'un   
safe." She wailed following him to Serena's bedroom.  
  
"Hush now Ambrosia and go fetch me the things I'll need to stitch up   
her arm." Placing Serena on her right side on her bed he examined the   
cut. Rushing into the room Ambrosia handed him a needle and thread   
then placed a handful of bandages on the night stand. Once done she ran   
back out of the room.  
  
Taking the needle, he threaded it and began to stitch the wound. Tying   
off the thread he put the needle aside and washed it using the water   
Ambrosia had spirited in. Then he gently but tightly wrapped her arm   
and washed his hands.  
  
"Papa me shoulder hurts." Serena whispered waking up.  
  
Sitting beside her he chuckled softly. "That's because you cut it falling   
down the stairs." Rubbing her back he made soothing noises as she   
drifted into a light slumber. Creeping out of her room he found   
Ambrosia waiting in the hall. "I'll be out with the guards. Fetch me at   
once if the wound becomes worse." She nodded once and he headed back   
out to his personal patrol unit.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
It was almost an hour later when Serena woke up. Opening her eyes she   
saw Ambrosia beside her bed. "I want momma!" She cried not seeing   
her.  
  
"Your momma's not here love. Remember she was called to court."  
  
"I don't care I want momma!" She wailed. Suddenly energy began   
gathering around her and with a final flare of light she was gone.  
  
Seeing her charge disappear like that Ambrosia muttered. "I'm glad I   
dressed her while she slept." With that she fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lookie, lookie. I got a webpage started. Right now it ain't much but it's   
slowly growing.  
Please come visit me at:  
http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Stage/8580/  
Drop me a line and let me know how awful it looks.  
See ya next time.  
ME *-*  



	5. Leaving

Oh goody another chapter is out.  
Insert Favorite Disclaimer Here  
  
Gods Blessed.  
Leaving-Chapter 4  
by Sorceress.  
  
  
  
"It has begun." Zeus said watching Serena disappear. At the same time   
he also watched as the dark kingdom destroyed a small town. "She is   
now on her own." He opened his fist revealing a small identification   
bracelet. It was made of a white gold and the front was inlayed with a   
diamond in the shape of the lightening bolt. Turning it over he read the   
engraving. 'Half Blood.'  
  
Artimas silently came up beside him. "What's that father?"  
  
"My final gift to her." With that the bracelet disappeared.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
Realizing that she was no longer in her room Serena stopped wailing,   
Looking around she saw a town just down the hill from her. There was   
smoke coming from many of the buildings. Everywhere you turned   
bodies were lying in the streets, from animals to people. Young, old,   
peasant, soldier, none had been spared the creatures wrath.  
  
The creatures were grotesque in appearance. If they had once been   
human Serena couldn't tell. No matter how much she wanted to turn   
away Serena felt compelled to watch.  
  
Slowly one by one the creatures disappeared leaving hundreds dead,   
everything destroyed and a lone five year old. Standing on that lone hill   
Serena shed a single tear. Slowly she began walking towards the   
destroyed town. Halfway down the hill she suddenly stopped. "The   
darkness lives here now." With that she disappeared from the ruins of   
the now dark town.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
With a muted flash she reappeared in her room. Ambrosia was still   
unconscious on the floor. Pulling off her dress Serena pulled on her   
leggings and tunic. She then took some water and drizzled it over   
Ambrosia's face waking her up. "Oh love where did you go? You gave   
me such a fright disappearing like that."  
  
"Why what do you mean? I woke up and you were so livid you fainted."   
Serena lied helping the elder woman up. "Why don't you go have a rest   
and I'll go practice my letters?" Serena cajoled leading her to her   
chamber.  
  
"Yes, perhaps I'd best. You go on and practice your letters." She   
muttered dazedly.  
  
And so it was that a young girl of five closed her heart to pain and grief.   
Years passed a rumors grew of the doll like ice princess. Her skin was   
whiter than the whitest of snows. Her golden and silver hair shone like   
the sun and stars. It was rumored that her eyes were a deeper shade of   
blue than the bluest waters. Many a lord and prince had come to woo   
her and beg her to marry him. All went away broken never even haven   
seen her face.  
  
So let it be known that on the eve of the fourteenth birthday feast that   
she ran away.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
Everyone was in the dinning hall celebrating her birthday. She knew that   
one of the servants would soon be coming to fetch her. Quickly she   
grabbed her saddle bag and shoved in her clothes, some supplies and   
two magic hilts. Serena didn't want to leave her horse behind so she   
teleported into the stables.  
  
With sure fingers and gentle reassurances she soon had her horse ready   
to go. Mounting she nudged her horse forward guiding them out of the   
barn. "Come on Al we gotta get out of here before they find us gone.  
  
Urging Al into a trot Serena continually scanned the area to be sure on   
one saw her. Breaking into a gallop the duo raced away from the manor.   
"They'll never catch us now because on horse is faster than you." She   
whispered leaning into Al's neck. At his whinnied reply she grinned.   
"And no other horse is half as smart."  
  
The truth of these statements was unknown to Serena. All that she knew   
was that on her sixth birthday he had appeared in the yard with a note   
giving him to her. She had named him after her dead brother, Alexander   
(Xander).  
  
He was truly a unique animal bred from Hades' and Apollo's best mare   
and stallion. With a mane and tale of pure black, a pure silver hide and   
golden hooves he was as his rider.  
  
Trusting Al's abilities she released the reins and pulled out her cloak.   
Pulling up the hood she roughly shoved her knee length hair into the   
cloak.  
  
It wasn't until early the next day that they stopped their wild race to get   
away. Dismounting next to a stream she washed her face and let Al   
drink. Slowly standing she unsaddled him and removed the bridle.   
Dumping everything in a pile she vigorously rubbed him down then let   
him graze.  
  
Filling her canteen she pondered her next problem. How was she going   
to convince anyone to hire her? "What do you think Al?"  
  
'You could cut your hair and talk like a guy!' Was sarcastic reply.  
  
"Sure and while I'm doing that why don't I waltz up to the Queen and   
ask if I can work for her."  
  
'That's a good idea. Accept I don't suggest you simply waltz up to her.'  
  
"Why on Earth would she want to hire me?" She demanded slashing her   
saddle.  
  
'Because you are an excellent fighter, trained by an amazon. The Queen   
rules a planet that is under siege. Thus if she was smart she would hire   
you to battle them. After all you already have experience in their ways.'  
  
Suddenly she threw up her hands in defeat. "I just can't win when   
arguing with you!"  
  
'That's because I have horse sense and you don't.' With a groan she   
strapped her bag to her back and mounted. 'What no saddle or bridle?'  
  
"No. They're too fancy and could easily be tracked." She told him   
urging him into a trot. "I figure if I shred and leave them there everyone   
will think we were attacked and leave us for dead."  
  
'Crude but effective.'  
  
"Thanks for your approval." With that he broke into a gallop headed for   
the Royal Earth Palace.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
The Birthday Banquet  
The Night Before  
  
"Mi' Lord!" Ambrosia called out rushing into the banquet hall. "Serena   
is gone!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Morgana demanded standing.  
  
"We've searched the entire manor ma'am. Her horse is gone and many   
of her things are missing."  
  
Standing beside Morgana Jason lent her his support. "I want her found.   
Have the guards search all near by areas, use the hunting dogs.   
Whatever it takes but I want her found now." Slowly they turned and   
left everyone in a frenzy. Aiding Morgana to their chamber he never   
noticed when tears began running down his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please come visit me at:  
http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Stage/8580/  
Drop me a line and let me know how awful it looks.  
OF course you only have to do that if you have nothing better to do and   
only IF you really want to.  
Oh well.  
See ya next time.  
ME *-*  
  



	6. Downfall

Oh goody another chapter is out.  
Insert Favorite Disclaimer Here  
  
Gods Blessed.  
Down Fall-Chapter 5  
by Sorceress.  
  
  
  
After three days of ridding nights and sleeping days many stories had   
already spread. One such story had reached the Imperial Palace. "So   
highness have you heard the new rumors?" A young blond hair, blue   
eyes man appeared to ask a tree.  
  
"No I haven't Jedite, but I'll wager your about to recite them." The   
prince replied slithering down the tree trunk. Once on the ground he   
turned and grinned impishly to the slightly younger man.  
  
Looking the prince over he remembered why he spent so much time up   
trees. He was 6'1" with dark black heir and deep blue eyes. Not only   
that but he had muscle to spare. "It seems that a ghost is ridding for the   
castle."  
  
Pausing in his stretching he seemed pleased by the idea. "A ghost you   
say?"  
  
"That or some sort of fairy. No one has gotten a good look at her   
because she rides only at night." Slowly the duo began walking back   
into the palace. "They say she rides a stallion that must have been a gods   
given gift. I've heard it has a silver hide with a black mane and tale, with   
gold hooves."  
  
"A truly magnificent sounding beast." He conceded flopping into a   
chair, grateful the general's lounge was empty. "But what of the rider?   
You said it was a female."  
  
"Don't know. All I _could_ gather was that it is definitely a girl.   
Nothing else could he figured out accept they're headed this way. Oh   
yah and the girl can run as fast as the horse." Sitting across from the   
prince.  
  
At that his head shot up. "What?! I heard only Uranus could run like   
that!"  
  
"So had I, but I guess someone can match him." He said scratching his   
head. Then he seemed to shrug it off.  
  
"So why do you think our friendly ghost in coming to pay us a visit?"  
  
"Don't know. All Nephrite's stars could tell us was, 'Beware the   
halfling.' Now the question isn't why but what?"  
  
Looking Jedite in the eye he gave him a confused look. "What, what?"  
  
"What two halves is she and what draws her here?"  
  
"No whys?"  
  
"One. Why do the stars protect her?"  
  
"Who knows, We can figure it out later. Right now we need to get to   
practice before Kunzite throttles us." Getting up they strolled out of the   
room both pondering the mysterious rider.  
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~  
  
'GET UP!' Al yelled stamping next to her head.  
  
"What? Is it night already?" She asked looking around blurry eyed.  
  
'It doesn't matter. THEY're here!' Whinnying impatiently he took her   
sleeve in his teeth and shook it hard.  
  
"I'm up, and I plan on knocking THEM down." Rolling to her feet she   
strapped on her bag and mounted. "Take me to 'em."  
  
'It's about time.' Breaking into a gallop he carried her to the town they   
had ridden through the night before. Unlike the other attacks Serena had   
fought at, this time a strange lady was in the town square.  
  
She had long red hair and horns on her shoulders. Clothed in a tight   
purple and black dress, she floated above the town square laughing.   
When she wasn't laughing she was directing her minions in the   
destruction of the town.  
  
Pulling out a hilt Serena breathed a word and a blade appeared.   
Throwing her bag into a bush they rushed into the town. Without so   
much as a battle cry she sliced several creatures in half. She was grateful   
that her hood was on when the 'lady' gave a scream.  
  
"Kill them! I want him dead along with his horse." Suddenly dozens of   
the creatures were around them. "Kill them my youma, kill them!"  
  
Grinning maliciously she leapt over the circling youma. With seeming   
ease she sliced through their ranks. Worrying only about those in front   
of her she was unprepared when one threw a ball of energy at her back.   
Falling to her knees she barely held onto her sword. When she was hit   
between the shoulders with an even stronger blast she fell unconscious.  
  
With a great whinny, Al leapt to her side. Clamping his teeth onto the   
back of her shirt, he was slightly reassured when she still held onto her   
sword. 'You have not seen the last of us witch!' With that Al swung her   
onto his back and took off.  
  
Once out of the town he began running on air. 'I have to get her to   
safety now.' Seeing the R.I.P. {Royal Imperial Palace} not far away he   
moved back to Earth. 'Hang on Serena, we're almost there.' Racing   
onwards he realized what the only safe way in was. 'Well here goes   
nothing.'  
  
Stopping abruptly he slid Serena to the ground. Slowly using the power   
Zeus had given him, Al became human. At first he was very unsteady   
but swiftly recovered. Carefully he lifted Serena up and kissed her   
forehead. With a dim flash they were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOH! Don't you just hate it when this sort of thing happens. You   
just get into a story part and the author decides to make you wait.   
This time it's different though. I can't think of what else to write. My   
mind has become a complete blank. Argh! Oh well.  
Come visit me at:  
http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Stage/8580/  
I am in need of new ideas of what to do.  
Help a pore blind man, don't shoot him in the foot.  
CUNXTTIME*_*  



	7. Truths

It's about time isn't it. Well on with the show. Enjoy the story.  
Insert Favorite Disclaimer Here  
  
Gods Blessed.  
Truths-Chapter 6  
by Sorceress.  
  
  
  
The Palace contained many halls and rooms that on one used any more.   
One such room was located at the top of a seemingly sealed off tower.   
In the tower room a dull flash signaled the arrival of the duo.  
  
Al staggered a bit, not from her weight but from all the energy he had   
used. Looking around he made out the outline of a bed in the dark.   
Placing her on the bed he made sure she wouldn't roll onto her back.   
Carefully he peered through a crack in the shutters and was relived to   
see the sun was almost set.  
  
Looking back at Serena he was surprised when Zeus suddenly appeared   
beside the bed. With a flick of his fingers the wall torches were burning   
brightly. Looking closely at her back he grimaced. Slowly he ran his   
hand over her back and healed her injuries, until they were no more than   
minor scars.  
  
"Sir?" Al asked stepping forward.  
  
Zeus slowly looked up to stare him directly in the eyes. "What is it you   
want to know?"  
  
"If you don't mind sir. Why do you trouble yourself so over a mortal   
child? You even gave me extra abilities so I could better care for her."  
  
"I trouble myself so because she is my child. To ensure her happiness   
and survival I have broken many laws and created many others."  
  
Suddenly she let loose a scream. "Xander!!"  
  
Zeus was immediately at her side. "Shhhh. It's O.K. Xander's safe. No   
one can hurt him any more."  
  
"Zeus. What happened to Alexander?" Al asked softly moving to stand   
from where Zeus was sitting on the bed.  
  
Zeus heaved a great sigh, seeming very old and tired to Al. "Just before   
their ship exploded I tried to save him. Unfortunately when I tried to   
transport him to safety his physical body was destroyed."  
  
"But how? Was he not you son also?"  
  
At Al questions he looked wry. "No he wasn't. His father was a mortal   
king." Brushing some hair out of Serena's face he stood. "It was not his   
time to die, but with his body destroyed he remained simply a soul. The   
only reason that he doesn't now reside in the Aleutian Fields is her.   
Even the fates could not completely take him away."  
  
"Where is his soul now?"  
  
"In a crystal she has yet to find." Looking Al in the eyes he became   
deadly serious. "Protect her as I can't until her mother finds her." With   
that he was gone leaving Al much confused.  
  
Rolling over Serena let out a low moan. "Man alive. Did something   
explode right behind me? I feel like a castle was dropped on my back."   
Sliding off the bed she began stretching. Realizing where she was she   
froze. "How in Hades domain did I get here?"  
  
Stepping out of the shadows Al moved behind her. "I brought you   
here!"  
  
Spinning around she expected a horse and was surprised to see a man.   
"Al? Who, wha', when, where....hung?"  
  
Laughing he gave her a hug. "It's good to hear you haven't lost your   
gift for gab."  
  
"Peal off you mental case." Pushing him away she glared at him. "All   
right you nut bag where are we?"  
  
"We are in the highest place tower. It's been supposedly sealed off and   
is refused to as forbidden tower. Now before the queen falls asleep can   
we go talk with her?"  
  
"Just how are we going to find her? It's not as if we have a map of this   
place." When he shrugged she threw up her hands in defeat. She was   
about to say something about his lack of intelligence when she was an   
old trunk. "Maybe something in there will help." Kneeling in front of it   
she ran her hand over the intricate carvings that covered it.  
  
"Must have been, but I don't think so. I mean look at the carvings." At   
his blank look she began naming some of them. "Here's Hermese and   
Aphrodite, Ares and Chronos. I think that's Hades and Poseidon.   
There's Gaea and Uranus. You see what I mean, even Zeus and Selene   
have their symbols on it."  
  
Finally her curiosity got the better of her and Serena opened it. Inside   
the chest lay treasures that took her breath away. It' seemed that the   
inside was ten times the size of the outside for the sheer amount that   
was in it. "Definitely not just some lord's." She murmured lifting out a   
beautiful long bow.  
  
Glancing from the bow to the chest's contents she glimpsed a small gold   
bracelet. Mesmerized by the tiny object she handed Al the bow. Slowly   
and carefully she picked it up and smiled at the diamond lightening bolt.   
Flipping it over she was confused at the inscription so she showed it to   
Al. "What does it mean by halfling?"   
  
Trying hard not to laugh he shrugged. "I don't know, but I'll wager that   
everything in there is meant for you."  
  
"Maybe so." Seeming to agree with the idea she put on the bracelet. The   
diamond emitted a small flash and her eyes cleared.  
  
*It's about time.* Blinking in confusion she recognized the voice. *It's   
good to know you haven't forgotten me.*  
  
*Forget you! You're the only thing I can remember, even mom and dad   
are a blur.*  
  
*Geez Rena I'm sorry.* He sounded genuinely miserable about the fact.  
  
"Don't be Xander, I'm not. Let's forget about all that. Right now I need   
to find a way to the Queen's chambers.* Looking into the chest she   
scowled confusing Al.  
  
*I can help you get there. One of these scrolls is a map of this place.*   
Using her hand he picked up a half hidden scroll. *This should be the   
right one.*  
  
*Later you're going to have to tell me how you know all this stuff.*   
With his laughter ringing in her mind she unrolled the scroll. "Bingo. We   
have a winner. Now if we can understand the writing we can make our   
way to her chamber."  
  
Giving her a strange look Al moved to look over her shoulder. "No   
wonder you can't understand it. The writing is in Lunari."  
  
*Lunari?* She asked her silent companion.  
  
*Yah. It's spoken by the people from the moon. Your first language.*   
She felt him moving around in the back of her head. *If I could just find   
your memories of the language I could unlock them for you.* This was   
followed by a string of curses that would have made any guard proud.   
*Ah ha! Here we go!*  
  
Blinking Serena smiled as the writing began making sense. Locating   
where they were she quickly found the Queen's chambers. "O.K. let's   
go. It's getting late and we should be on guard not standing around   
gabbing."  
  
When Al just stood there staring at her she grabbed his hand and pulled   
him after her. "But how? Three second ago you couldn't understand a   
word on that page?!"  
  
"Easy. Xander released by memories of the language."  
  
"You mean he's with you right now?" He demanded stopping in mid   
step.  
  
"Yes he is now hush and don't fall behind. You don't want to get lost in   
these tunnels." With that she continued walking silently laughing at how   
stupid men could be at times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOH! Too, too short. I had wanted to make this one longer but no everyone  
has to go and rearrange my weekend.  
Oh well at least I got this out. Hope it answers a few of your questions.  
Next week should be better for writing. As long as no one rearranges my   
schedule again.  
Thank you everyone who continues to read my stories and write to me even   
though I am incredibly slow at this.  
Come visit me at:  
http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Stage/8580/  
Oh yah my e-mail has changed if you didn't get my e-mail. It's now:  
the.sorceress@home.com  
  
{We zoom in to see a figure hunched over a strange key board. Her   
eyes are blood shot and her hair is standing on end. "Eureka! I've done   
it! I've finally managed to write something good!" Giving a huge yawn   
she stretches and falls asleep with her face on the key board. Zooming   
out of the room we understand why our writer seems somewhat dazed   
and confused.}  
  
CUNXTTime  



	8. Huntress

Oi ve! This took way to long to get out. Oh vell!  
Insert Favorite Disclaimer Here  
  
WARNING 100% VEGETABLE  
  
Gods Blessed.  
Huntress-Chapter 7  
by Sorceress.  
  
  
  
It had been a long tiring day for the queen. She was worried for her   
people, almost nightly the raids were occurring now. Then there were   
the rumors of a ghost or demon heading for the palace. Sitting in front   
of her fireplace she fretted about what was to come. Looking from the   
window to the fire she was shocked to see a figure hunched in front of   
it. "Who are you?! How did you get into my chambers?!" She demanded   
ready to signal the guards.  
  
"Go right ahead your Majesty and signal the guards. Before you do   
ponder this, if I were here to kill you death would already be here. That   
is of course unless you are stronger than those demons I've been   
killing." Standing she began stretching out her soar muscles. Turning to   
face the queen she seemed to be sizing her up.  
  
"Why have you come here?" Slowly the queen was relaxing, trying to   
gain the upperhand.  
  
"I have come your majesty, because within these walls are two people   
precious to me." Suddenly she stopped stretching. *I can feel one of   
_them_. It's in the castle!* Stretching her senses out she gasped at their   
daring. "Get the guards to the prince's chamber!" When the queen   
hesitated Serena ran for the main door. "NOW!"  
  
*What on Earth are you doing?!* Xander demanded trying   
unsuccessfully to stop her. *You nearly died today!*  
  
*Yah and if I don't move it the prince _will_ die! At any rate today is a   
good day to die for me if I'm going to die soon anyway.* With that she   
became almost like a dark streak. Suddenly she felt Al running beside   
her. "Good to know you're staying with me."  
  
'Even if we weren't best friends, I'd be here. I promised someone that   
I'd keep you safe.' He had reverted to his true form in order to keep up   
to her.  
  
*Don't encourage her Al!* At this point Xander had almost given up   
trying to stop her. *She's bad enough as it is.*  
  
'Oh I know. Remember I've head to live with her for the last eight   
years.' Just then they arrived at the prince's chambers.  
  
Dark energy was radiating from the doors. "Damn, they're moving   
fast." She wasn't surprised to find the door locked. "Al can you break it   
down?" In response he spun around and began kicking the lock.   
Suddenly the door burst inwards showering the room with wood shards.  
  
Slowly Serena drew her sword and slid into the room. "Come out, come   
out where ever you are! It's time to face the reapo-man." She called in   
her deepest voice.  
  
"So the little boy has found his way here. What would you like little   
one?" The voice was somewhat feminine yet with masculine qualities to   
it.  
  
"For you to leave the prince alone then you can die." Growling she   
sniffed the air for the creature's scent. "So you like to hide in fire places   
do you?" She wasn't surprised when a fire ball came flying at her.   
Swiftly she swung her sword around and absorbed it into the blade.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that." Refocusing the energy the blade   
began glowing brightly. Carefully she began looking around trying to   
find the creature.  
  
"It's useless child. I am a shadow creature, you'll never find me."  
  
"For a shadow you sure are a pyro." Closing her eyes Serena extended   
her powers searching for it. "I may not be able to see you but my   
powers can feel you." Opening her eyes she could see the magic flowing   
around the room. Looking for the greatest concentration of darkness   
she crouched ready to leap.  
  
Feeling energy building near the door Serena leapt straight up. "Golden   
Eagle!" The deep male voice was combined with an eagle's scream.   
Bright energy rushed below her position hanging from a beam.  
  
Knowing the soldiers had finally arrived she leapt to the prince's side. A   
dark cloud hung over his bed sending tentacle after tentacle at him.   
Sheathing her sword she rubbed her hands together then forced them   
into the darkness. Closing her eyes she began an almost chant. "Powers   
of light come to me, help me set him free. Powers of light come to me,   
help to set him free."  
  
By now the four who had come had defeated the creature. Speechless   
they watched as her hands began glowing white. Ever so slowly the light   
was expanding destroying the dark as it did. Finally after several minutes   
the darkness was gone and the light dissipated.  
  
After using so much energy Serena was about to collapse. 'Climb on.'   
Leaning on Al she buried her face in his mane.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
'No time now. Just climb on my back.' Al was becoming worried   
because the men had yet to move an inch towards them.  
  
Knowing she simply couldn't Xander took over and forced her body to   
mount. *Go Al before her body gives out.* Not stopping to reply he   
spun around and galloped out on silent feet. Once out of sight he   
teleported them to her tower room.  
  
There Xander maneuvered her into and retreated from her mind. 'She   
can't go on like this.'  
  
*I know but there's really nothing we can do about it.* Heaving a long   
sigh Al became human again and curled up on the foot of her bed.   
*Maybe tomorrow will look brighter.*  
  
'I hope so Xander. I truly hope so.' With that they joined Serena in a   
deep restorative slumber.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
**The Prince's chamber**  
  
"It seems that the prince will be fine. Though for the next day or so I   
want him to take it easy." The entire palace had been roused by the   
alarm and many were surprised at the enemy's strength.  
  
"Thank you Doctor. You may go now." Looking away from the elderly   
man Queen Glenna sat beside Endymon. "General Malachite, I want one   
of the four generals at his side at all times. Unless I tell you differently I   
want it to be so."  
  
"At once your majesty." Nodding he signaled to Jedite and left with the   
two other men right behind him.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
For several days the prince and Serena's group slept. On the third day   
Serena woke up groggy and looked around. "Eh! Where's Al?"  
  
Knowing Serena was awake Xander slipped back into her mind. *He   
woke up yesterday. You on the other hand have been sleeping for two   
days straight.*  
  
*Geez! I'd be mad but you couldn't have woken me anyway.* Rolling   
out of bed she began stretching. *So what's wrong? You're acting like   
something big happened while I slept.*  
  
*Not at all, I'm just anxious to get outside. Unlike Al I couldn't just get   
up and go, I had to wait for my ride. Don't worry about him being seen,   
he teleported outside the castle grounds. *Xander was extremely happy   
when she began mumbling about foolish males. ^With her kind of family   
who needs enemies. Coulda killed me with all them surprise visits if I   
weren't all ready dead.^  
  
Finishing her stretches Serena began digging through the chest. Pulling   
out some clothes she grinned "Groovy! No peeking now." Stripping off   
her old ratty clothes she threw them In a corner. Holding up the shirt   
she gasped. "Wow it almost seems to change with the light." Pulling   
them on she smiled happily and swiftly put on the pants.  
  
Stepping in front of a mirror she nodded in approval. *Looking   
snazzy!* Before she commented Serena picked up the last article.   
Twirling it around she inspected it carefully for any flaws. *Nice cloak,   
seems to be almost made for you.*  
  
Wrapping it around herself she swiftly pulled up the hood. "Very nice. If   
I didn't know better I'd almost agree with you. After all that's   
impossible...." Suddenly her entire outfit turned white then went back   
to black. "Isn't it?" Shrugging She headed out the door.  
  
*So where we going Rena?*  
  
"The gardens, I noticed a passage on the map leading straight to it."   
Skipping down the stairs Serena felt her age for once in her life. "Good   
thing the Queen's in the garden, I don't feel like staying inside today."   
At the bottom of the stairs she pushed on a stone and part of the wall   
opened.  
  
*You certainly paid better attention to the map than I thought you did.*   
Xander was genuinely surprised at how well she knew the palace. *You   
never paid this much attention to _anything_ you had to learn before.*  
  
Scanning the garden she simply grinned at his comment. Making sure   
the hood was secure she stepped out past the concealing bushes. Not   
making a sound she began wandering the walled in area. Soon she came   
upon the queen sitting on the edge of a fountain. Moving in front of the   
silent lady Serena bowed respectfully. "My Queen how fares the   
Prince?" Her question was spoken barely above a whisper yet the queen   
jumped slightly.  
  
"My son is alive and well, thanks to you. Though I am driven to wonder   
how you knew that he was being attacked? Even more curious is the   
fact that you risked you life to save his." Turning the queen examined   
the cloaked figure. "Tell me child, why have you come here?"  
  
"I knew of the attack because I could sense the creature. You wonder   
why I risked my life, I would rather risk my own than those I care for.   
As to why I came here, simple your majesty. I can track and fight those   
creatures like no other can alone. At home I dare not let a soul know,   
but here they are determined to destroy anyway. Majesty have you ever   
seen a town when they have finished with it?"  
  
Suddenly her eyes shone a brilliant blue, standing out on her shadowed   
face. "Have you ever seen what it does to those who've managed to   
escape?! I have majesty, I was five the first time. I watched as they   
destroyed the town and left it a dark haven. How many times, your   
majesty have your guards seen that?"  
  
*Rena calm down before you loose control of your power!* Xander   
cried making her crash back into reality. *I never knew Rena. Why   
didn't you tell me?*  
  
*My sins are my own Xander. My sins are my own to carry.* Clearing   
her vision she quickly sealed off her power.  
  
"How old are you child?" The question was softly spoken with much   
feeling attached.  
  
"I'm fourteen Majesty." Outside she was calm even though inside she   
felt like pudding.  
  
The Queen did nothing to conceal how much that knowledge shocked   
her. "So young and yet so battle worn. What am I to call you child?   
That is if you plan on staying around."  
  
Pulling off her hood She looked the Queen in the eyes. "My name, your   
Majesty is Serena... nothing more and nothing less."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK sorry for the delay but between work and school my writing time is   
very limited. Not to mention on top of that I _try_ to work out almost   
every day. You see the dilemma. Oh well I'll try my hardest to get the   
next part as soon as I humanly can.  
  
Until then Live long and Prosper, and don't step one that ant he may be   
your lover in a past life.  
  
Sleep I need sleep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	9. Arrival

Insert Favorite Disclaimer Here  
  
WARNING 100% VEGETABLE  
  
Gods Blessed.  
Arrival-Chapter 8  
by Sorceress.  
  
  
  
As is want to happen in such stories time passed. Battles came and went   
each scoring another mark on her. Within the palace walls balls went on   
frequently. At every ball Serena was made to attend, everyone she   
attended by order of the queen. Though she followed the orders by   
attending she always wore her cloak. Slowly the day approached when   
Queen Serenity and her guard would come to Earth.  
  
Now we rejoin Serena as she battles a youma legion not far from the   
palace. "Would you die already?!" Exhausted she swung at the last one.  
"I have a welcome ceremony to attend."  
  
In response the creature let loose a monstrous roar. Knowing it was   
likely doomed it gathered energy and produced a bomb. Grinning   
maliciously the youma crushed it, effectively detonating it.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
The last of Serenity's guard stepped onto Earth and the walkway   
vanished. Queen Glenna stepped forward prepared to welcome the   
visitors when a scream echoed through the garden. "Would you die   
already?!" This was followed by a roar, an explosion and a young   
woman coming flying into the garden. She landed with a thud and let   
out a groan. "Stop the world. I wanna get off."  
  
Pushing herself to her feet she turned to Queen Glenna. Placing her left   
fist on her right shoulder she bowed deeply. "My Queen *cough,   
cough* the demon squadron has been destroyed." She seemed about to   
say more when violent coughs racked her body.  
  
"At what cost?" The Queen demanded. "You almost lost your life!" She   
wanted to help the young woman in front of her but she knew that she'd   
be pushed away.  
  
Pulling out a dagger she tossed it at the Queen's feet, lodging it in the   
walkway. "Never question my methods majesty. NEVER!"  
  
Prince Darien was about to object when Kunzite stepped forward. "You   
may be responsible for destroying the youmas, but don't ever threaten   
the Queen."  
  
Turning to look at them she realized her mistake. Rubbing her face   
tiredly she sighed. "When I want your opinion on how to threaten   
someone I'll ask you General Kunzite. Until that time stay out of my   
damn business!" Looking over her shoulder at the confused Lunarians  
she groaned. "Why don't you all move inside?"  
  
When the Queens nodded Serena turned to leave. She was surprised to   
feel a hand gripping her elbow. "Where are you going?" Kunzite   
demanded walking in front of her.  
  
"I'm going to my chamber where I'll wash then sleep until I needed."   
She told him emotionlessly. Stepping out of his hold she walked around   
him and continued on her way.  
  
Walking up to a castle wall at the far corner of the garden she pressed   
one of the stones. Slowly a door opened revealing a stair case. Smiling   
tiredly she climbed the stairs as the door slid shut. Unseen but not   
unknown by Serena, a shadowy figure had followed her through the   
door. Now the figure stealthy followed her up the stairs.  
  
Stepping into her room she snorted in disgust. On her bed Al lay in   
human form, sound asleep, drooling. Dumping her things on the floor   
she stalked over to his prone form. "WAKE UP!!!" Screaming in his ear   
effectively woke him up and revealed her follower. Falling over she   
began laughing, but was cut short as coughs racked her body.  
  
*Damn it Serena when are you gonna stop risking your life so   
stupidly?!* As Xander took the opportunity to yell at her Al picked her   
up and tucked her into bed.   
  
'No time for that now Xander. We've got company.' Turning to face   
the intruder Al prepared to fight. "Now me amigo, what you be doing in   
here eh? These be my lady's _private_ chambers!"  
  
Looking from Serena back to Al he shifted nervously. "I wanted to see   
who she really is. I mean now that I've seen her I know that I've met   
her before. But That was long ago and she's changed so much."  
  
Calming Xander's irrational screams Serena slowly sat up. "So you   
knew me! What's your point? I mean listen, two of dudes in gray are my   
brothers but you don't see them up here. Why is that you ask? Because   
an assassin and hunter likes to have _lots_ of privacy. Got it?" Before   
he could say anything she flopped on her side and curled into a ball.   
"Good, now get out. Al take him out, best take him fight to the Queen.   
They're most likely in her sitting room. If not call a servant to show him   
to his quarters." Closing her eyes she listened to them leave.  
  
*When are you gonna learn that you're not invincible?* He was no   
longer mad at her simply worried.   
  
*Oh I know that I'm not invincible, just damn hard to kill is all.*   
Sighing a tear escaped her eye. *Xander, what were they like?* Sleep   
was slowly claiming her but she wouldn't sleep until she had asked.  
  
Xander immediately knew how she meant because she had asked about   
them before. *Mom was kind and gentile. She always was happy,   
especially around us. I remember that mom and dad only fought once. It   
wasn't long before you were born. I was real young, just a year older   
than you, so I can't remember what it was about.* Checking on her he   
found her sound asleep.* Night munchkin, I hope one day Zeus will   
finally let you know who you really are.*  
  
Knowing she would sleep for a good long while he slid out of her mind.   
Hoping Al was in his range he decided to seek him out. Finding him just   
within his range Xander slipped into his mind. *So you find out anything   
about our mystery stalker?*  
  
'Yah I found out that his name is Alexi and he transforms into a woman.   
Evidently it's because he has no sisters and there must always be a   
_female_ senshi. Let's see I guess that's all I had time to find out.'   
Stopping at an intersecting path Al turned left and went down a small   
flight of stairs.  
  
*How much further?* Xander was anxious that they return to Serena's   
side. Yet at the same time he knew they needed to speak with the queen.  
*You know I rather hope that they're not there.*  
  
Sighing Al stopped at a seemingly dead end and pushed slightly on the   
wall. Slowly a small door opened revealing an ornately decorated   
screen. When Alexi hesitated Al grabbed his collar and hauled him   
through. Kicking the door shut he grinned maliciously. Shoving him   
lightly Al wasn't surprised when he tried to defend himself.  
  
With a snort Al had spun him around and grabbed a fist full of his hair.   
Not caring one eyeotta how bad it looked Al marched around the corner   
the screen and released Alexi. Not surprisingly the rest of the scouts   
leapt to his defense. "Halt! Do not harm him!" Queen Glenna had risen   
from her seat near the fire and now stood between the two groups.   
"Prince Alexi are you all right?"  
  
Standing he gingerly rubbed his head. "Yes your majesty, he was simply   
speeding me up." As the scouts moved back to their seats the Queen's   
turned to Al.  
  
*Let's go all ready, I want to get out of here! It's hard enough living in   
Serena's head I don't have to see my mother too.*  
  
'So go back all ready, I most likely need to report in.' Letting his gaze   
slide over everyone he stopped when his eyes met Serenity's. "Have   
faith gentle Queen your daughter lives on and you son's spirit with her.   
You underestimate his love for her, her would never allow her to die   
before her time. Then again evidently her uncle made a big stink about   
that too."  
  
"Have you seen her? Is she all right?" Standing she moved to stand right   
in front of him.  
  
Shifting his gaze between the two queens he slowly looked down. "No   
your majesty. I was born after your daughter was hidden. I was bread to   
guide my mistress and thus was unable to find out much."  
  
*Why you lying sack of shi....* Seeing his mother's face fall Xander   
stopped mid rant. *We'd better go now before Serena needs us.*  
  
Knowing he spoke the truth Al turned to go. "I must return before she   
awakens." Stepping towards the screen he wasn't surprised when Queen   
Glenna stopped him.  
  
"You will remind her that there will be a ball tonight, won't you? I   
know how devastated she'd be id she missed it." Returning to their seats   
they shifted to look at him. Glenna wasn't surprised to find him gone   
with laughter floating on the breeze.  
  
Moving swiftly through the abandoned halls Al hurried back to the   
room. Slipping inside he stopped and watched her sleeping, then   
realizing how little time there was he left the room. Quickly he bathed   
and put on his fancy clothes. Ready for the ball he steeled himself   
against Serena's screams after he woke her up.  
  
Walking back into the room he was surprised to see Zeus sitting on her   
bed. "Sir?"  
  
Looking up Zeus gave a sad smile. "Don't worry you two. You go on   
down and I'll get her ready." Not wanting to question his Lord, Al   
nodded once then left.  
  
Placing a hand on her shivering shoulder he gave her some of his   
energy. "Wake up honey! It's time to get going."  
  
Slowly opening her eyes, confused at seeing a stranger beside her she   
sat up. "How....how do I know you? You feel so familiar."  
  
"That's because we met long ago, right after your accident. Thought I   
doubt that is the true reason, for you are my child by birth and by   
power." Seeing her confusion deepen he worried about his decision.   
"Do you know who I am child? Hell do you know who your mother is?"  
  
Hanging her head tears slipped out of her eyes. "No sir. I don't   
remember anything from before the accident, accept Xander that is."   
Wanting to crawl into his lap but feeling she shouldn't, she pulled up her   
knees.  
  
Seeing her hunched over Zeus felt his heart tug at him. Pulling her into   
his lap he began rocking her now sobbing form. "Shhhhh, child it's all   
right." Drying her tears he kissed the top of her head. "I am your father   
and love you dearly. For years I have watched you grow unable to come   
to you."  
  
"Why? You say you love me but you never came before!"  
  
Heaving a great sigh he began rubbing her back. "I may be your father,  
but I am also Zeus. Because of that all I _could_ do was watch over you   
and send gifts." Standing the two of them up he suddenly smiled. "No   
more depressing thoughts, you have a ball to get ready for." Having her   
stand in the center of the room he walked around her twice.  
  
"I'd rather not go, that way maybe we could spend more time together."  
Smiling shyly she fidgeted on the spot.  
  
"My dear you simply must attend. After all how would it look if you   
father went without you?" Seeing her slack jawed look of amazement   
he burst out laughing. "Now I have a gift for you." In a brilliant flash of   
white light she was wearing a beautiful dress.  
  
It was low cut and sleeveless with three straps joined behind her neck.   
The bodice was laced up (like running shoes, not lacy) and the skirt   
flared at her waist. Intricate gold patterns were stitched into the hem   
and on matching arm bands. Instead of heals she wore white sandals that   
laced up to her knees.   
  
Looking in the mirror she was amazed at what he had done. Her hair   
was pulled up into tightly braided curls hiding all but a few wisps of   
silver that framed her face. Gracing her ears were tiny silver and gold   
lightening bolts. "It's all very wonderful but shouldn't my birthmark be   
covered?" Placing her hand over it she spun around to face him.  
  
"Not a all daughter. Tonight I want everyone to know that you are my   
beloved child." Offering his arm to her he grinned charmingly. "Shall we   
go young one?"  
  
Placing her hand on his arm she smiled brilliantly back. "Of course   
father, and I must say you look very handsome."  
  
His tunic was as white as her dress with matching golden patterns   
stitched into the hem. The straps on his sandals were wider, but that was   
the only difference in design. On his left shoulder though he sported a   
golden lightening bolt.  
  
Without warning they disappeared in a flash of white light. Reappearing   
outside the ball room sounds of the celebrations filtered through the   
doors. "Well here goes everything, eh daughter?" With that the doors   
were opened by the still shocked doorman.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok here it is. Not too long of a wait now was it? Not only that but that   
was one long one wasn't it? Oh well on to the next chapter then the   
Epilogue. Be proud of me everyone, all I have to do is type them up cuz   
they're already written.  
  
So enjoy this one while I type up the last two parts. 


	10. Revelations

Insert Favorite Disclaimer Here  
  
WARNING 100% VEGETABLE  
  
Gods Blessed.  
Revelations-Chapter 9  
by Sorceress.  
  
  
  
Handing over their name card they waited to be introduced. Shaking   
slightly the announcer pounded his staff once as custom and looked   
straight at the Queens. "Presenting Lord Zenos and his daughter Lady   
Selena."  
  
Smiling brilliantly they walked down the stairs. Halfway down Xander   
rejoined her. * So he decided to finally tell you? It's about bloody time,   
I hate keeping secrets from you. Now if only he'd let me released you   
other memories I'd be content.*  
  
Laughing silently at his sulky voice her eyes sparkled with merriment.   
*Yes well now would not be a good time for that anyway. I don't even   
know how helpful the memories would be, let alone passing out _now_   
because of them.*  
  
At the base of the stairs the crowd parted for the pair. Feeling   
uncomfortable at all their stares Serena tightened her grip on Zeus' arm.   
Looking down at her tightly drawn face he smiled reassuringly. "Don't   
worry child, I'm right beside you. Not only that but Al is close by and   
Alexander is with you."  
  
Realizing he spoke the truth she relaxed and confidently walked beside   
him. Stopping before the thrones she curtsied perfectly as he bowed.   
Looking up at Queen Serenity she felt a deep longing. ^I'm happy that I   
finally know who my father is but...I just wish I could remember   
mother.^  
  
Standing from her throne Queen Glenna moved to stand in front of   
them. "I am honored to finally meet the father of such a fine young   
woman. You must be very proud to have such a strong daughter.  
  
"I am honored that the gods blesses me with such a grand daughter.   
From your praise I suspect that she has been a loyal servant to both you   
and your house?"  
  
At his ludicrous comments Xander groaned in mental pain. *Oh man   
this guy is such a ham. 'I am honored that the gods blah, blah, blah.'   
Yah right, like he believes anyone in more powerful than himself.*  
  
Laughing silently she agreed somewhat with him. *what do you want   
him to do? Walk in here and say 'hey everyone I'm Zeus, king of the   
gods. Oh ya and this is my part mortal daughter Serena.' Not bloody   
well likely.*  
  
*Yah well,......pay attention they're wrapping up.* Knowing that he'd   
yet again lost he withdrew to the back of her mind.  
  
Returning to her throne the Queen Raised her hands. "Let the festivities   
recommence."  
  
"If you don't mind daughter, I believe I'll ask the moon Queen for a   
dance." He whispered in her ear casting a glance at Serenity.  
  
Looking around at all the dancing couples, she looked pleased by his   
suggestion. "Yes do so father. She seems far to sad in such a happy and   
joyous atmosphere." Giving him a kiss on his cheek she gave him a light   
shove in her direction. Watching for a moment Serena saw indecision flit   
across her face before accepting.  
  
Turning away from them she found the refreshment table and poured   
herself a glass. Drinking it slowly she watched the dancers. *Xander I   
wanna remember. I wanna know who our mother is and who your father   
is.* Feeling a tear slide down her face she put down her glass and   
maneuvered through the ball room. Sliding through the large French   
doors she sat on the railing looking at the moon.  
  
*I know you want those memories. I even understand why you want   
them back, but I can't unless Zeus lets me.* Through her eyes he saw   
the moon hanging full and glorious in the night sky. *If you promise to   
never let him know, to not try to go back home. If you promise not to   
attempt to contact mom until the time is right. I'll give you back your   
memories from those few years.* The decision was a hard one to make,   
but in the end he'd always put her first.  
  
Hope growing within her she closed her eyes and focused on him.   
Suddenly she was standing in a dark void. Beside her Xander stood  
smiling his blue eyes sparkling with happiness. Pulling her into a hug   
he spun her around in joy. *I promise to never let on until the time is   
right, if only so we can always be together.*  
  
Placing her back down he took her hand and began walking. *I don't   
know how clear the memories will be anymore, but for you the moon   
isn't to high.* Stopping at a large door he gave her hand a reassuring   
squeeze. Seeing no locks or handles on the door Serena became   
confuses. *Don't worry little sister. All you have to do is to will it open   
and you memories will be yours again.*  
  
Calling on all her wants, all her desires, she willed the door to open.   
Slowly the door began opening under her force. Placing his hands on   
her shoulders Xander helped shape and direct her efforts. Under their   
combined efforts the door suddenly swung open and disappeared. All   
that remained there now was a glowing sphere that gladly floated to her.   
Reaching out a shaking hand she touched it.  
  
Immediately it was absorbed into her body making her stumble back.   
Moving quickly Xander supported her as she sorted out the blurred   
memories. Looking up at him tears began falling down her face. *I have   
to go back out now. If ....if I don't and someone finds me, father will   
freak out.*  
  
Hanging his head he nodded slowly. *I know you have to leave here.   
You don't belong locked this far back. Just don't forget that I'll always   
be here for you, no matter what.*  
  
Tears streaming down her face she returned to the outer world. Looking   
around she was glad that no one else had come out on the balcony.   
Wiping off her face she cast one last look at the moon then went back   
inside. Seeing the senshi huddled in a corner she crept up behind them.   
Inconspicuously she leaned against the wall and began listening in.  
  
"Do you really think it's possible?" Alexi demanded. "I mean, how do   
we know that we can really trust the guy?"  
  
Across from him the smallest of the group sighed. Her dark purple hair   
and ivory face gave the impression that she was very ill. "If you have to   
know the truth so badly why doesn't Michelle use her Aqua Mirror?"  
  
"That's a good suggestion Hope. I will to, if nothing else then Alexi will   
have to shut up." At Michelle's comment the girls burst out laughing.  
  
Serena on the other hand was becoming very nervous about their trying   
anything. Gathering her courage she walked the few paces to their   
group. "It's not wise to spy on Al or myself."  
  
Not expecting anyone to have overheard they all jumped at the sound of   
her voice. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's not wise to spy on   
senshi?" The tall, tanned, forest green hared girl demanded of her.  
  
Coming ever closer she laughed at the remark. "It's an assassin's _job_   
to do those sort of things. Or hadn't you already guessed who and what   
I am?"  
  
"I knew, remember you ordered your _friend_ to drag me back to the   
Queen." Alexi growled out annoyed at her cool exterior.  
  
Feeling her temper about to boil over she was relieved when Zeus   
walked up. "There you are young one. I wanted to say good bye to you   
before I left. Unfortunately I was having trouble finding you. It seems   
your step-mother is demanding I come home this instance."  
  
Cringing she shook her head in sympathy. "Yes you'd best be going if   
she's in one of those moods."  
  
Smiling lovingly at her he ran his hand down her face. "Everyday you   
look more and more like your mother. Try not to get yourself killed and   
listen to the Queen." At her nod he kissed her forehead and left her   
alone with the senshi.  
  
"Does your father and mother know how evil you are?!" The fiery hared   
one demanded.  
  
Clenching her fist she spun around and punched her hard. "My father   
knows exactly who and what I am! As for my mother she gave upon   
me, didn't even look for me. Automatically thinking that I was too weak   
to survive!" Seeing their eyes grow wide at something behind her she   
spun around tears stinging her eyes. Seeing the two Queens she dropped   
to her knees in front of them. Staring at the floor tears began streaming   
down her face. *I didn't mean to Xander, she just hit a sore spot.*   
Closing her eyes she buried her face in her hands.  
  
*It's ok, no one's gonna blame you. She didn't know that was a sore   
spot. Hell you didn't even let me know you felt that way and I live in   
your head.*  
  
Feeling suddenly trapped she leapt to her feet and tried to run away.   
Before she could get far strong, yet gentile arms wrapped around her.  
Queen Serenity had felt her heart wrench in pain seeing her crying her   
crying so. Not knowing what else to do she gathered the sobbing girl to   
her. Looking briefly at Glenna she led Serena out into the garden.  
  
Sitting on a bench she patiently rocked Serena until her sobs subsided.   
Placing her hand under Serena's chin she raised it until she was facing   
her. "Was what you said about your mother true?"  
  
Inhaling deeply she nodded. "She never even looked for me, just took   
the word of a messenger that I was dead. If it wasn't thanks to my   
father and grandmother I would me dead with my brother."  
  
Pulling out a handkerchief Serenity gently dried Serena's tear streaked   
face. Knowing how deeply it hurt her Serenity changed the topic. "That   
is a beautiful birth mark." Tracing it with her finger she realized that the   
crescent moon was flickering "Does it represent anything?"  
  
At that she burst out giggling. "Yes they do majesty. They show that   
I'm a descendant from both Zeus and Selene. Either directly or not I'm   
not sure, but that's what I was once told."  
  
Sensing danger just before she did Xander tried to warn her. *Look   
out!*  
  
Wiping her head around she saw a large energy beam flying at them.  
Launching herself at Serenity they rolled just out of it's path. Landing  
herself at Serenity they rolled just out of it's path. Landing awkwardly  
she grunted on pain as she heard he leg crack. Just then horridly shrill  
laughter filled the garden. "So the Queen has a new protector. A   
daughter of the mighty Zeus no less." Looking around she spotted the   
owner of the cruel voice. "Ah little one you don't know me yet, well   
allow me to introduce myself. I am Queen Beryl, ruler of the glorious   
Nega Force, loyal servant to the Mighty Metallia."  
  
Pulling herself upright she stood protectively in front of the unconscious   
Queen. "I may be a daughter of Zeus and I may be wounded but touch   
her and die." Putting a strange whistle to her lips she blew lightly. At the   
touch of moving air a loud warning whistle emitted. "You will never win   
Beryl, not while I still breath!"  
  
Knowing that help would he there soon Beryl raged. "Then I'll just have   
to deal with you then." Gathering her energy she launched a giant globe   
of it at Serena. Knowing she couldn't dodge, Beryl disappeared   
laughing.  
  
Seeing the energy bomb flying at her she closed her eyes and placed her   
hands over her birthmark. As the blast hit her a white glow spread over   
her. Unfortunately the barrier wasn't strong enough to properly protect   
her. Flying backwards she landed with a sickening thud in the fountain.  
  
Suddenly Xander appeared beside her. Disoriented he looked around at   
all the people watching them. Seeing his mother looking at him   
strangely and the guards ready for battle he became worried. Checking   
Serena's life signs he began crying at how weak they were. Feeling a   
hand on his shoulder he shrugged it off thinking it was Al. "Go away Al,   
we move her and she'll be worse off than I am."  
  
Feeling drawn to the strange young ones Serenity knelt next to him in   
the water. "What do you mean that she'll be worse off than you are?"  
  
Seeing her crouched there a sob broke loose from him. It was in that   
instant that his sun symbol burst into life on his forehead. Gasping in   
shock she raised a shaky hand to touch his face. Pulling him into a hug   
she too began weeping. "I'm sorry mother. I should have listened to   
what they told me, but I wouldn't. I'm so, so sorry. Now....now   
Serena's dying and I don't want her to join me, not now, not ever.  
  
"Serena?" Looking down she saw how Xander was barely managing to   
keep her head afloat without shifting her. "I couldn't save you before,   
but I won't let you leave me again." Summoning forth the Silver Crystal   
she held it over Serena's chest. "Cosmic Moon Power." Suddenly a   
bright healing light burst out of the crystal encompassing both Serena   
and Xander. Surprising even Serenity a lightening both flashed down   
and split in two striking both of them.  
  
Stopping the energy flow the crystal disappeared back into its place of   
rest. Looking back at her children, seeing Serena's eyes flutter open she   
gave a cry of joy. It was then that she noticed the crescent moon on   
Serena's forehead, leaving a solitary lightening bolt between her collar   
bones. Feeling a breeze against her cheek Serenity looked up to see a   
tiny white light. "Everything is as it should be, our children are now   
truly one." With that whispered that light disappeared leaving all still.  
  
Around the fountain the senshi, the generals, Glenna, Al and Darien   
stood waiting in silence. Finally Xander shifted pulling Serena into a   
tight hug. "I missed being able to do this." Shifting his hold of her, he  
gently lifted her as he stood. Seeing the senshi helping their mother out   
of the fountain he carefully carried Serena out.  
  
Placing her on her feet they held onto each other as if they would be   
separated. By now both of them were shivering in the night air. With  
Serena's dress soaking wet and Xander wearing only worn out, soaking   
pants they were in danger of becoming drastically ill. Taking off their   
capes Darien, Kunzite and Jedite offered them to the wet trio.  
  
Though time passed and their shivering stopper neither group, general   
or senshi, would let Serenity near the duo. Al, on the other hand, had   
snuck up to Serena's old room to find some cry clothes. Bringing them   
back they changed under the cover of the cloaks. "Now then, we're all   
reasonable humans here. Well most of us are human, but at any rate its   
stand off is ridiculous." Moving to stand in front of the senshi he   
crossed his arms. "I think that even the most stubborn of the gods   
would have given in by now. Like really you're rejecting you own prince   
and princess here. That fact at least should be obvious if you just look at   
their foreheads."  
  
Reaching between Alexi and Hope he offered Serenity his hand.   
Bringing her forward he released her hand and smiled at her. "Thank   
you for everything." Shaking his head he turned away from the family   
and herded everyone inside. "Can you ever forgive me my children?"  
  
Looking up at their mother they smiled slightly. Releasing Xander she   
pushed him forward, never putting pressure on her broken leg. Even   
though the crystal had saved her life, her leg had strangely remained   
broken. "There was never any blame put on your shoulders mother.   
Zeus had Serena well hidden and I was all but dead."  
  
Knowing that he was sincere Serenity enveloped him in a hug. With   
tears running down Serenity's cheeks she saw that Serena remained   
unmoving. Pulling back she was distressed at Serena's lack of   
movement. "Have I wronged you so greatly that all you can do is   
stare?"  
  
Laughing through her tears she shook her head. Accidentally putting   
weight on her leg she collapsed in pain. Instantly Xander was by her side   
and lifted her off the ground. "It's just like you to hide a broken leg.   
One of these days your walls will come tumbling down and we'll both   
be shocked.  
  
Smiling Serenity brushed a stray hair out of Serena's face. "I think it's   
about time we go back in. After all there are many people that will want   
to see you once word gets around." Laughing they turned and reentered   
the ball never once realizing that in the shadows evil lurked.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok here it is. Not too long of a wait now was it? Only one week and not   
even that to boot. Oh well time for bed now it's 11:46pm and I just got   
off of work.   
  
I REALLY HATE DISHWASHING!!!!!!!  
  
Oh well on to the Epilogue then the next story. 


	11. AND SO IT BEGINS AGAIN

Insert Favorite Disclaimer Here  
  
Gods Blessed.  
AND SO IT BEGINS AGAIN-Epilogue  
by Sorceress.  
  
  
  
The announcement was made and everyone cheered. The people of the   
sun rejoiced to hear their prince lived. Immediately they demanded his   
return to the sun and in response he told them to stuff it. Declaring that   
if he was to rule properly them he must be permitted to make his own   
decisions. As such he decided to stay on the moon with his mother and   
sister for at least a month.  
  
Those present in the Earth garden when everything happened swore to   
never tell a soul. After a time Xander left for the sun and Serena found   
love and comfort in Prince Darien. Though suitor after suitor came   
seeking her hand her heart remained Darien's. That statement, however   
appropriate, was not entirely true. In the process of allowing both her   
and Xander to live they truly became as they were meant to be. Each   
containing half a heart, and each containing half a soul.  
  
On Mt. Olympus Zeus watched with joy as their lives became as they   
should have been. With the joy though he felt deep dread knowing that   
it would all end soon. On the fateful day of the final battle he stood next   
to Pluto and Al watching all but Earth be utterly destroyed.  
  
Unable to do a thing they watched as Serena was killed instantly ending   
Xander's life. Never blinking they watched as Serenity sent the people   
of the moon to the future Earth. Then leaving his side Pluto went to   
guide Serena and Xander to their new lives.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
"They're not breathing, let's get their air ways clear now!" Not five   
minutes old the Tsukino babies were threatened with death.  
  
Unseen by any if the various doctors, nurses or the worried parents,   
Selene appeared. Running a finger over each of their foreheads their   
eyes immediately opened. Being able to see her they giggled, an   
intelligence unheard of shinning in their eyes. "Rest now little ones, your   
Uncle Hades doesn't want to see you in his realm for a long time. Don't   
forget that we'll always be watching out for you." With that she   
disappeared.  
  
Yawning they closed their eyes exhausted. After all it's not everyday   
you're reborn. Before they drifted off to sleep one phrase remained in   
their minds. *And so it begins again. We will be together again one day   
my children.*  
  
With that the new twins, with ancient souls, slept peacefully ready for   
the many trials that lay ahead.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whoooo that took way longer that I wanted to get finished. Oh well on   
to the next story. Most likely Brother Darkness. After all it does   
basically pick up the story line where this one leaves off. Oh well hope   
you enjoyed.  
  
See you all next time. Luv you all.  
ME!! 


End file.
